Sometimes Dreams Come True
by Noora
Summary: This is a cute, little Lorelai/Christopher fanfic, set after season two finale. Please R&R!


__

Summary: This is a cute, little Lorelai/Christopher fanfic, set after season two finale. Please R&R!

__

Rating: PG-13

__

Spoilers: Seasons one and two. This fic is set after season two finale.

__

A/N: So, here it comes, a nice little Lorelai/Christopher fanfic. Especially for you, Aleah. =)

I'm sorry if the text has spelling or grammar mistakes but I hope you'll forgive them to me because I'm a Finn so English is not my mother tongue.

And to Aleah: I hope you'll like this. It's good to have your own opinions… =) Actually, I'm not a complete javajunkie… A fact I noticed when I saw "I can't get started" and was disappointed when Chris left…. And yes, besides Gilmore Girls, I don't watch much TV. I didn't watch Roswell, either. I do watch Friends, and I used to watch Ally too but the last season's being pretty boring… And yes, I do watch Sex and the City occasionally too… 

PS. Sorry about the long Luke-scene but I had to solve their fight. Accuse my javajunkie-side of that.

__

A/N II: The story was updated a little, some spelling errors were fixed. But, to Jondy, according to my lit/lang. teacher comma goes _outside_ the quotation marks. 

Also, I've written a sequel to this story. It's called _"It's Not So Easy"_ and is probably going to be a longer one with several chapters. Chapter one is up now, so please read it too, if you liked this.

***************************************************************************

"Bye, sweets", Lorelai said and hugged Rory. She hugged her mom back and smiled. 

"Bye mom. I'll call you."

"You betta", Lorelai said with a grin. "Everyday."

"Ok mom, the bus's leaving. Bye."

"Bye", Lorelai answered, letting go of Rory. A tear was about to run down her cheek when she watched her daughter and best pal walk inside the bus and sit down. The bus started to turn off the station but Lorelai stood there, waving, until she couldn't even see it. After that she turned around. _"Damn"_, she though to herself, "_What am I going to do all summer? Rory's in Washington and_ _Luke's playing Mr. Freeze on me. And Chris…"_ That's where she stopped. Chris. She shook her head and refused to think about it. It was still too much for her. For once, she'd thought that it was all right, that it'd be perfect. And then Sherry… "_Damn that witch."_

She shrugged and walked into Luke's. He was there, behind the corner, as always. 

"Hi", Lorelai said. Luke didn't smile. She sensed the freezing cold atmosphere. "_Huh, I'm a champion in ruining things._" 

Luke mumbled something that she thought was a greeting. "Coffee?" he asked.

"As always. A big cup. Rory left today", she said, trying to open up a conversation.

"Coming", Luke said and turned away.

"Hey, can I get a chocolate muffin too?" she yelled after him. _"I need chocolate. And caffeine. Lots of caffeine if I'm going to try to survive through this summer. Yuck._"

"A coffee, a muffin", Luke said and placed the cup and the plate in front of Lorelai. His voice was very calm, very freezing.

"Oy with poodles already", Lorelai stated and sipped her coffee.

"What?" Luke couldn't help himself from asking. The phrase had been so weird, so… Lorelai.

"Oy with the poodles already. Funny?" She smiled and her smile was big. He'd talked to her and it'd been more than "here's your coffee." Okay, so a what was not a lot better but it'd proved that he was paying attention to what she said.

"Yup", Luke said and gave out a little smile. "So Rory left?"

"To Washington", Lorelai said and suddenly everything was okay again. "What will I do all the summer?" she complained.

"Battle with me about coffee?" Luke suggested.

"Probably", Lorelai smiled. "Hey, I must get going", she told, checking her watch. "I'll come and annoy you again tomorrow", she promised.

"Welcome", Luke said and smiled as he watched her leaving. 

****

Lorelai drove home and got off her car. "_This is going to be horrible. I'm going to be all alone for the rest of the night. For the rest of the nights for the rest of the summer._" She sighed long and deep. She was a strong and independent woman but she and Rory had hardly ever spent time apart. Never ever before had it been a whole summer. Spending a whole summer away from your best pal and only daughter, while recovering from the end of an off/on relationship that'd been about to be a long term on one… huh, can anyone imagine a worse summer? Thanks God she'd finally made it up with Luke. One problem less, one fun thing more. At least she'd be able to get the coffee she loved.

She slammed the car door shut and walked to the door. A man was sitting at the doorsteps. She shook her head. Couldn't be. She checked. And she checked again. Yes, it was Christopher. "_What the hell's he doing here?_" she asked herself, very unsure. She walked to him and sat down.

"Whatcha doing here?" she asked him, playing it cool. She was actually a bit angry with him. Okay, so it'd been his duty to leave to be there for Sherry and the baby. But if he'd really loved, her, Lorelai, he could have stayed. Rory was his child too. Okay, so Rory was 17 and the other one was going to be a baby BUT would it have mattered if he had _really_ loved her?

"Hmm…" Christopher had no answer. Instead of that he just smiled. Lorelai smiled too. Then she noticed what she was doing and shook her head. Christopher leaned in and was about to kiss her. She pulled back.

"Chris…" she said quietly. "This is not going to happen."

"What?" he looked her in the eye and smiled sweetly.

"I'm not a toy. You can't play with me. I'm not a come-fuck-leave-girl." She sighed a little. _"Did I just say what I think I said?"_ she asked herself. "_Apparently_", was the response in her head when she saw Christopher's expression.

"Oh boy", was all he could think of to say. "I didn't mean it so. I didn't mean to play with your feelings… It's just…"

"What about the baby?" she hated to remind him of that fact but it seemed like that was just what he needed right now. He pulled back.

"Baby… The baby… is not mine." Silence landed. Lorelai was shocked. She was sorry for him but still a bit angry. She just couldn't help it, she'd been left behind, she'd gone through all that and what – for nothing. Now as he'd noticed that Sherry wasn't good for him he'd come back and expected that they could continue from where they'd left it. _That _wasn't going to happen. No.

"Then…" Lorelai wanted to broke the silence but didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." She paused for a while but then she had to let it all roll out: "But that's not an excuse! What do you expect, that, now when it didn't work out with Sherry you can come to me and continue from where we were when you left? Like the time hadn't moved for me at all, like things hadn't changed!"

"Have they?" Chris leaned to her and smiled. "Time has moved… I know that. But, see, I didn't want to go. However, I had to, so I went. I, honestly, was sure that… it was mine until it came out in a fight. After that I told her I'm moving out. And I drove here. If things have changed too much, I'll go. I won't expect anything. Have they?" She sighed. She thought.

"Hmm… Do you have a room?"

"I was kind of hoping I could get a stay from… somewhere." His grin was happy and boyish.

"Sure again?" she asked, referring to the night before Sookie's wedding.

"Well, let's say, this time I was at least dreaming."

"Hmm… You know, sometimes…" she leaned in and kissed him.

"…dreams…come…true…" she mumbled between the kisses.

THE END

Or not exactly the end. A sequel to this, _"It's Not So Easy"_ is up now. Please read it too if you liked this.

**********

Okay, so I do know that this is a way too sappy and not quite in character but I wrote this in less than two hours yesterday night. (Okay, I've been thinking about a fic like this for a little longer but anyhow…) This was just a little cutie, an in-between thing before I get back to "Following in Lorelai's Footsteps". So, if you survived this far, please review. 


End file.
